Out In The Country
by CountryGirl8
Summary: Summary- Kailey and Megan accidently won tickets to Raw/Ecw, but they don't watch wrestling. After Kailey spends some time with Cody Rhodes, they both develop feelings for each other, but when Cody has to leave, will time tear them apart. Will they both m
1. Radio Shows and Wrestling

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything in this fic except the OC's**_

Summary- Kailey and Megan accidently won tickets to Raw/Ecw, but they don't watch wrestling. After Kailey spends some time with Cody Rhodes, they both develop feelings for each other, but when Cody has to leave, will time tear them apart. Will they both move on and find other people? Megan spends some time with John, he gets on her nerves, she gets on his. Megan is engaged, John is dating Maria, but after a kiss will they realize they don't hate each other, but that they love each other?

**Hi ya'll, back with a new fic :)!! Hope you enjoy it!! There's two videos I made for this story on my profile under the area for Out In The Country.**

Chapter 1- Radio Contest and Wrestling

Megan and Kailey were two sisters who lived in a small town in Florida. They grew up with their uncle Scott and cousin Steve. Kailey worked at the Wal-Mart, and Megan worked at a gas station. They helped their uncle out on the farm, they loved horses, ridin' fourwheelers, etc. They were two down to earth country girls.

Megan and Kailey were on their way to Miami. Every other weekend they would drive up there, just to get out of the small town. On the way up there, they heard their cousin Steve doing his radio show.

"I got some great news. We're giving away backstage passes to Raw/Ecw in Miami. Just be caller number 5 to win! Now I'm going to play a new song. It is called Gettin' You Home by Chris Young." he said and then the music began to play.

"Meg did you tell Steve about that horse?" Kailey asked.

"Oh yeah I knew I was forgetting something. I'll do that right quick." she said while pulling out her phone. The phone rang, and rang, and rang.

"Hey this is Steve, congratulations caller number 5!!"

"Uhh.." Megan said as she heard her voice echo on the radio. Kailey busted out laughing at her sister. "I dialed the wrong number." Megan said as Kailey pulled over from laughing too hard.

"Guys looks like we have a funny one on our hands! Well congrats you and one friend are going to be able to have the chance to meet your favorite wrestling superstars!!"

"Uhh... YAY?" she said trying her hardest so sound enthusiastic.

"Well once again congrats to our caller, and now Bobby is in, so I am out. Talk to all ya'll later!" Steve said and then switched to an off air phoneline. "Meggy?"

"Yeah..."

"I thought that was you." he said laughing.

"Steve, I'm so sorry. I accidently called your work instead of your cell." Megan said embarrassed.

"Hun you don't have to be sorry. Ya'll are going to see Raw/Ecw now!!"

"But Stevey, neither me or Kailey have seen wrestling."

"So? It'll give you something to do while in Miami."

"Alright." Megan said giving in.

"Sweet! Well you two have fun and talk to ya'll later. Love you." he said.

"Love you too." After they hung up Megan looked over at her sister. "Looks like we're going to a wrestling show."

"Wrestling?" Kailey asked. "But we've never seen wrestling."

"I guess it'll make it that much more interesting."


	2. Fights and Golf Carts

Chapter 2- Fights and Golf Carts

The show was nearly over, and Megan and Kailey were walking around backstage trying to figure out where to go. So many faces passed by them, but both didn't want to ask anyone where they were supposed to go.

"Meg, do you think maybe we should leave?" Kailey asked.

"Yeah. But how the heck are we supposed to get out of here?"

"Good question."

"How about we split up, first person to find their way out and back to the car, has to buy dinner?" Megan offered.

"Ok. Deal." Kailey said and then turned off in a different direction.

_Kailey's POV_

I began quickly walking down the hall, opposite direction of my sister. So many people walked by, looking at me. Some I knew were wrestlers since all they had on were speedos. Others I guess worked there, or were fans. I heard two people yelling at each other and turned around. There were two guys behind me arguing over something. Before I knew it they broke out into a fight. One was shoved and came flying in my direction, but I felt someone grab my arm and pulled me out of the way. The guy that was shoved towards me flew into the wall. I turned around to look to see who pulled me out of the way. There stood a tall brown haired man in a speedo.

"Thanks." I managed to say, trying not to laugh at what he was wearing.

"No problem. Sometimes you got to watch out for these kinds of things backstage. Traveling with the same people 24/7, you can get a bit irritable."

"I bet. Me and my sister always dance on each others nerves when driving here to Miami."

"So your from the area?"

"We live about an hour from here. We come up to Miami every other weekend, just to get away."

"I see. Small town?" he asked.

"Yeap."

"So, who's your favorite wrestler....what's your name?"

"Kailey, and I have never watched wrestling.... what's your name?"

"Cody Rhodes, you haven't? If you don't mind me asking, then what brings you here?"

"Well my sister accidentally won us backstage passes. Our cousin is a radio talk show host back home, and she was calling him about a horse but she accidentally dialed his work number instead of cell. Well it turned out she was lucky caller number 5."

Cody started laughing. "Ok that is funny."

"Yeah I had to pull over from laughing so hard. If only you could've seen her face when she heard her voice echoing on the radio."

"Yeah I would have to say that'd been pretty funny."

"Oh no." Kailey said, when it hit her she forgot about the bet her and Megan had going on.

"What is it?" Cody asked her.

"I forgot me and my sister had a little deal going on. First one to find their way outta here and back to the truck didn't have to pay for dinner."

Cody laughed a little. "Well the show is pretty much over, well for me at least, and we have two days here in the great city of Miami, so would you like my help on finding your way out of here?" Cody offered.

Kailey smiled. "Yeah, sure. Thanks. Just don't let her know I had a little help."

"Sure thing." Cody said as him and Kailey continued walking down the hall.

_Megan's POV_

I watched as Kailey disappeared around the corner, then I turned down the hallway on my left. What she didn't know was I saw a group of people walking back this way so it had to be the way out. I looked closely and saw a bunch of double doors. "Yes the way out!" I said to myself. I ran down the hall and out the doors. I looked around at a pretty much empty parking lot. "Crap, now where's the truck." I thought to myself.

"John look out!" a girl screamed.

When I heard that, I turned around only to see an ez-go fleet golf car heading straight for me. I jumped out of the way, the cart missing me only by inches.

"Son of a..." I started to say but he interrupted me.

"Are you ok?" the man asked.

"What the heck?!" I yelled at him.

"John I told you not to drive with your eyes closed!" the girl that was on the cart with him said as she walked over to the two. "Are you ok?" she asked me.

"Yeah. Why on earth would you drive with your freakin' eyes closed?!" I yelled back at the man.

"Sorry.. I didn't know there would be any fans out in this area."

"John I'm going. I'll see you later." the other girl said and got on the cart and left.

"I'm not a fan. I have never seen a wrestling match before in my life." I said still frustrated.

"You work here?" he asked.

"No." I told him. "Well I have to get out of here. Stay away from golf carts and keep your dang eyes open." I said and started to walk off.

"You know it's not safe for a woman to be walking around a parking lot by herself?" he shouted back to me.

I stopped, rolled my eyes, and turned around. He started walking my way. "Well what makes you think I can trust you?" I asked.

"Well if you didn't I have a feeling you would have kept on walking instead of stopping." he smirked.

I looked at him for a minute. "What's your name?" I asked him.

"You seriously don't know my name?"

"If I did do you think I would be asking you?" I asked him.

"John. John Cena. And you are?"

"Megan. Megan Hazel." she mocked him.

"Well Megan Hazel, would you like me to walk with you to your car?"

Megan sat there thinking for a minute. "I guess." He smiled and then started back towards the building. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"The right way." he said laughing. I shook my head and ran to catch up with him.


	3. The Winner

**Thanks to all my readers!! And a special thanks to my reviewers ****Delko'sGirl88, ChainGangShorty54, hardyrhodescenafan1, Livin on the EDGE, and Ainat!!! I really appreciated them :D! And thanks to those who added it to their faves, suscribed for story alert, etc.!!!**

Chapter 3- The Winner

_Kailey's POV_

"Would that be your truck?" Cody asked pointing to a truck sitting off by itself.

"Yes it would." Kailey said smiling. Her and Cody walked over to it. They didn't see any signs of Megan. "I won!!" she said excitedly.

Cody laughed. "I'm just gonna sit here with you til she gets here. Don't want anything bad happening to you."

"Thanks. And thanks for helping me win."

"No problem." he smiled. "So how old are you?"

"Twenty one. You?"

"Twenty three." he said.

"Do you like wrestling?"

"I love it. Everyone here is like my family."

"I bet. I want to plan on one day getting out of my town and just doing something fun."

"What's holding you back?" he asked. "I know that feeling where you just want to pack up and leave but there's something or _someone _you don't want to leave behind." he said, exagerating a little when he said someone.

"Yeap there is someone." she said

Cody looked down.

"Well actually three someones. My cousin, my uncle, and Megan. They mean the world to me. My uncle took us in when we were young."

Cody nodded his head a little, relieved for some reason. "What do they think you should do?"

"Megan she wants me to go so I'll be happy. She has a boyfriend named Luke and he told me he was planning on asking Meg to marry him, and lord knows he wouldn't want to move so her going with me is out of the question. My Uncle Scott says there's a man out there waiting for me to come find him, and that I won't find him where we live."

"I see. So you have yet to find the man of your dreams."

"Nope. How bout you?"

"Well I don't swing that way." he said.

Kailey gave him a little playful shove. Cody laughed a little. "I didn't mean it like _that_. I meant have you found the girl of your dreams?"

Cody scratched his head. "Thought I had. I was engaged for a while and before we started planning the wedding, she was gone. I will never know why, but honestly I don't want to know. I'm just glad I found out what she was like before we did tie the knot."

"Yeah. Well I'm sorry."

"I'm not. Just proves it wasn't meant to be."

We both continued talking while waiting for Megan, but a part of me wanted time to slow down so it would take her longer to find the truck. There was something about this guy that just made me feel like I was safe, and I could talk to him. Unfortunatly the weekend would come and go, so soon it would be over. That is one reason I can't allow myself to get close to him.

_Megan's POV_

Me and John were swerving down halls. I guess the show was over and they were trying to get the arena cleaned and cleared out. People would stop and ask John for his autograph, while I stoood off to the side tapping my foot. It seems like he did it just to irritate me. He knows I'm in a hurry. We were walking down the hall, and of course, two crazed fans stopped and asked for him to sign an autograph.

"We are probably your hugest fans!" one girl said really excitedly.

"Really?" he asked. "Well it's very nice to meet my two biggest fans."

"Oh it's nicer to meet you. Are you single?" the other girl asked in a flirty voice.

I just rolled my eyes and started walking off. I wasn't about to get stuck paying for dinner.

"Yes I am. Well it was nice meeting you two, but I have to run." he said giving them back their pictures. "Megan!" I heard him shout.

I stopped and turned around to see him running towards me. "What was that about?" he asked.

"What was what?"

"You taking off. I thought you needed my help."

"I do, but you see I don't want to get stuck paying. But here my 'help' is stopping every few seconds signing stuff. I mean hey it's fine, you love your fans and your fans love you. You may not think it's a big deal about paying since your rich and all, but this gal here works at a freakin gas station so you can only imagine what I get paid."

"I'm sorry." he said.

We both started back down the halls. We finally made it to the front of the arena. I walked out the doors first and spotted the truck.

"Is that it?" John asked.

"Yeah. I see Kailey too."

"Sorry." he said.

"It's not your fault" she said. "Well Cena, maybe I'll see you around sometime."

"Just tune in every Monday night to Raw."

"Not a chance." she said laughing. "Bye."

"See ya." he said as she started walking away. "Come on... wait for it, wait for it." he said to himself.

I turned around and gave him a small smile just before getting to the truck. "She turned around." Cena said to himself and smiled.

I finally reached the truck. "Ok ok ok. Don't rub it in my face. I know I..... who is he?" I asked looking at Cody.

"Uuuh.... this is Cody. Cody this is my sister Megan."

"You cheated?!"

"Well she almost got squished by two men fighting, I pulled her out of the way so she wouldn't, and she looked lost so I offered to help her." Cody said.

"You cheated?!"

"Hey now you didn't say we couldn't ask for help." Kailey said.

Megan busted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kailey asked.

"Someone helped me too."

"You cheated?!" Kailey asked,

"Well I was actually in the parking lot behind the arena when I heard someone scream John look out and when I turned to see where it came from, some idiot was driving this golfcart with his eyes closed. I jumped out of the way and it nearly missed me by inches. Well the girl took off with the cart and he ended up helping me find my way out."

"Cena wasn't it?" Cody asked.

"Yeap."

"Figures. Everyone knows not to let him drive the cart. He always does something stupid." he said laughing.

"I can tell. Well Kailey, I'm hungry so let's get out of here."

"Alright. Cody thanks for everything." she said smiling at him.

"No problem. I bet John, Randy, and Phil are wondering where the I am. We usually go out after shows. So, I guess see you two around sometime."

"Maybe." Kailey said.

"Well good luck with everything." he said and left.

Megan gave Kailey a look. "Good luck with everything?" she asked.

Kailey smiled. "Let's go." she said and got in the truck.

"You can't avoid me forever." Megan said as she opened the passenger door and got in.

"Haha it's worth a shot." she said as she began pulling out.


	4. The Bar

**Thanks to my readers, suscribers, and reviewers: Delko'sGirl88, ChainGangShorty54, Livin on the EDGE, hardyrhodescenafan1, and Ainat ... I really appreciate them :D!**

Ok, since has been having their "glitch" I have written out several chapters. I'll read over them and get ready to post them soon :). Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 4- The Bar

Megan and Kailey stopped at the bar they usually stopped at on their trips to Miami. They both ordered a burger, fries, and beer. After a while both girls were clearly drunk. They were out on the dance floor dancing with random people. Four guys walked in and saw the two dancing.

"Hey I know that one girl." John said noticing Megan.

"And I know the other." Cody said looking at Kailey.

Randy and Phil just looked at each other confused. "Alright. Well while you two watch those two dance with those guys, we'll be at the bar." Randy said and him and Phil walked to the bar. John and Cody snapped out of it and followed.

Megan stumbled over to Kailey. "Hey Kailey that man you were talking to at the arena is here!" Megan shouted over the music.

Kailey looked over and saw Cody. Kailey smiled a little and walked over to him. "What are the odds?" she asked.

Cody looked up and saw her. "What are the odds." he replied.

"Let's dance." she said as she pulled Cody away from the bar.

Phil looked over at Randy and John. "Someone get a camera. Rhodes is actually dancing with another girl since Jennifer left him."

"Yeah that's a shocker." Randy said.

A couple of hours passed, Kailey and Cody were still dancing, Megan was at the bar getting another drink. John looked over and decided he'd go stop her from drinking it since she was already drunk enough.

"Hey Megan." he said as he sat down beside her.

"It's you!" she slurred. "The idiot who almost ran me.. over."

"Yeah." John said trying not to laugh. "Come on, let's dance."

"Dancing is good!" she yelled and jumped up on the bar.

John's eyes got wide and he quickly grabbed her arm and picked her up off the bar.

"Whoaaa you have muscles." she said looking at his arms while he was holding her.

John set her back on the ground and she grabbed his arm and pulled him out onto the floor. Phil and Randy were trying to hold their laughter in. That's when they got the bright idea to leave Cody and John. The song Big Man by Shannon Brown started playing.

"I love this song!" Megan yelled.

"Oh no." John said to himself.

"He walked up all buff in his cowboy cuts, bringing on his best come on line!" Megan started to sing really loudly. Kailey heard her and quickly joined in. "His words of choice, of course, would you like to save a horse and ride a cowboy tonight. You know he thought he had me raring to go like some kind of ho, whoa, but what he didn't know, it takes a big man. It takes a big, big man. It takes a really big man to love a little woman like me!" Both sang at the top of their lungs.

"Wooooooo!" Cody yelled.

John punched Cody in the arm and when Cody fell over that was when he knew between the four of them he was the only sober one. "This is strange. Me being the sober one." John thought to himself. Kailey saw Cody fall and started laguhing. John helped Cody up. Man we need to get going. I'll get Randy and Phil."

"Why leave now." Cody asked.

"Your too drunk to stand on your own two feet." John said and looked around for the other two guys. "Crap. They left us." John said, noticing that the two were gone.

"Bye Bye Randy and Phil. They drove the chevy to the levee but the levee was dry." Cody started singing but stopped when John hit him on the back of the head.

"Cody say bye to Kailey, we're leaving."

Cody stumbled over to Kailey. "I've got to go. Cena wants to head out."

"Alright. See you around some time again. Hopefully."

"Do you have a way of getting to your hotel?"

"Yeah."

"Bye." he said.

"Bye." she replied.

John walked over to Megan.

"We're leaving." he said to her.

"Awe. Alright idiot muscle.. man." she slurred.

John laughed a little. "Bye." he said.

"Bye."

Cody and John walked out of the building. They left their phone numbers with them in case they needed anything. After a little while longer Kailey and Megan decided to go ahead and go to their hotel. They stumbled out of the bar and were walking down the street. Both laughed at every little thing.

"Where'd we park?" Megan asked in between laughs.

"Right there." Kailey said pointing to the truck.

The two walked to the truck and stood there staring at us. "Oops. Neither of us can drive." Megan said laughing.

"Well which one.. of us is.. less drunk?" Kailey asked.

"I guess I'll drive. I droved drunk before." Megan said.

"Droved? I..s that a word?"

"Probably not." Megan laughed as she got in the drivers seat.

**(She will not be driving drunk)**


	5. Drunk Driving?

**Thanks to all my readers and of course a special thanks to my reviewers!!! ---- Ainat, ChainGangShorty54, Livin on the EDGE, cristinaN, Delko'sGirl88, and hardyrhodescenafan1!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sorry if this chapter doesn't make much sense, but I had written this a while back ago and just realized I had it. I scanned through it pretty quickly because I have to leave in a little while, so I hope it's alright :) **

Chapter 5- Drunk Driving?

Megan put the truck and reverse and went flying backwards. She quickly slammed on the brakes and started laughing. "Oops."

"Megan park the car." Kailey said.

"Why?"

"Because we're both too drunk. We don't need to get out on that road. Not only are we putting ourselves at risk, but we're putting others at risk too."

"Well now what?"

"We get a cab." Kailey said as she opened her door to get out.

The two flagged down a cab and headed back to the hotel. Kailey and Megan stumbled out of the car as the cab driver got their things. Megan and Kailey grabbed their bags and started to walk inside the hotel, but a group of guys stopped them. "You might not want to go in there. Chaos has struck."

"How?" Kailey asked the tall bald man.

"Big room confusion. There's a huge concert this weekend and the WWE event, they accidently overbooked. And most of the other hotels are booked too. And If I don't get my rest I get angry." the guy said.

"Glenn your always angry." another guy said to the Big Red Machine.

"Shut up Dave. No one asked you."

"Well they better give me a room soon because the alcohol is wearing off and I'm starting to feel nauseous." Megan said. Megan and Kailey thanked them for letting them know what was going on and headed into the hotel. The lobby was filled with people. Camera flashes were going off left and right. They figured there were famous people in there. They sat down on an empty bench and put their things down beside them. As they were sitting there, a man walked by and tripped over their feet and fell onto their bags.

"Sorry." he apologized as he stood up. Megan jumped up and grabbed his arm. "Let go of me." he said as he tried to break free, but couldn't.

"Megan." Kailey said.

"Give me my wallet." Megan sternly said.

"Look I don't know what your talking about." the guy told her.

Megan tried to reach for his pocket, but he grabbed her arm and started twisting it. "Let go of my arm!" Megan yelled out in pain.

Kailey ran over and punched him in the face. He was about to punch her back but when he drew his fist back someone grabbed it from behind, twirled him around and punched him in the face. The guy hit the floor. Kailey checked on her sister and looked back up at the guy.

"Getting saved two times in one night by you? Wow." Kailey said.

Cody smiled at her. "You alright?"

"Yeah."

"He's got my wallet!" Megan said and took off after the guy. Kailey took after Megan, followed by Cody who grabbed John by the arm.

"What the heck man?!" John asked Cody.

"Megan and Kailey were robbed."

Kailey, Cody, and John made it outside and looked around for Megan and the guy, but didn't see them. A loud scream came from around the side of the building where the pool was. The three took off to the gate, where they saw some ripples in the pool.

"Megan?!" Kailey screamed. No answer. She looked over at Cody. "She can't swim!" Kailey said panicking.

When she said that, it caught John's attention and he quickly began climbing over the fence. Cody helped Kailey over and then climbed it too. All three took off to the pool where they spotted the guy holding Megan under. Cody and John jumped in. Cody swam over and pulled the guy off, while John grabbed Megan. Kailey ran inside to try and get help. Cody pulled the guy out of the water and knocked him out. He turned around and saw John carrying Megan's body in his arms.

"Is she ok?" Cody asked.

John leaned down to see if she was breathing. When she wasn't he began doing cpr. "Come on Megan." he said while doing the chest compressions. Kailey and what looked to be like the hotel security came running out the door. The security guy grabbed the man by his arm and took him inside. Megan started coughing up the water. John, Cody, and Kailey all let out a sigh of relief while John helped her sit up.

"What happened?" Megan asked shivering from the cold water.

"Long story. Let's get you inside." Kailey said.

John scooped Megan up in his arms. Normally she would've fought back, demanding that she could walk, but she was too cold and was still in shock about what had just happened.

About that time a man in a suit came running out. "Hi my name is Lewis Brandon. I'm the hotel manager, and I was informed of the incident that occured here. Knowing what you do for a living, and how much people would love to hear about the heroic John Cena and Cody Rhodes, I was wondering if we could keep this situation between ourselves and the law. Keep the press out of it?"

"Excuse me?! My friends here were robbed, one almost murdered, and this was all at _your _hotel and you want me to keep quiet?!" Cody yelled.

"Cody it's fine." Kailey said real low.

"No it's not fine! If this man wants us to keep quiet he better give us something, I don't know, maybe a hotel room?!"

"That... that can be arranged. Please follow me." he said and started back towards the building.

Cody looked back at Kailey and smiled. She just shook her and smiled as well. The four of them followed the manager. Little did they know they had to share a room.


	6. Truth, Lies, and More Lies

**A big thanks to my reviewers, cristinaN, BournePriceless54, and hardyrhodescenafan1, I really do appreciate them!!! **

**I am so excited, we're going to Dallas to see the Supershow!!!!! The 14 hour drive will be so worth it lol!!! **

Chapter 6- Truth, Lies, and More Lies

"Here you are." the manager said as he slid the key in and opened the door to a room. Inside, there was two queen beds, a couch, tv, and a small bathroom.

"Do ya'll want this room or the other room?" Cody asked Megan and Kailey.

"This is for all of you. It's the best I can do. There is a lobby full of people who need rooms as well."

Cody, Kailey, John, and Megan all exchanged looks. "I'm sorry but we need something bigger if we're staying together." John said as he set Megan down.

"Sir I'm sorry, but this is the best we have for you right now."

"John would you quit being a selfish, rich, jerk and be happy? We better be thankful we got a room." Megan said to John. She looked over at the manager, "Thank you sir." she said as she walked into the room. The bellhop had already brought their things up, so she grabbed her bag and went to the bathroom to change out of her wet clothes.

Kailey also thanked the manager and went into the room. Cody and John exchanged looks before walking in as well. John went and sat on the couch and picked up the hotel phone to call his girlfriend. Kailey sat on one bed and Cody sat at the one beside it. "I need some coffee. Badly." Kailey said while ran her fingers through her hair.

"Me too. Although I think jumping into that freezing pool sobered me up some." he joked.

"Well I'm not about to go swimming when it's 40 degrees outside. This is Miami I thought it was supposed to be warm." Kailey said.

"Why don't we go grab some coffee, then bring some back up to Megan as well?" Cody suggested.

"Sounds good but you might want to get out of your wet clothes." Kailey said nodding to his shirt.

"Yeahh that might help." Cody said embarrased. He got up and knocked on the bathroom door. No answer.

"Let me step out in the hall. She is mad, so she's probably just sitting in there doing nothing." Kailey said and got up. She stepped out in the hallway to wait for Cody to get dressed. She noticed a man walking down towards her. She felt herself getting kind of scared. There was just something about being in hotel hallways by herself. He kept staring at her and when he was about even with her he stopped.

"Hi. You look so familiar." the guy said.

Kailey had a tight grip on the handle, but realized there was no way of getting in the room because she didn't have a key. "I'm sorry but I'm not from around here." Kailey said.

He turned his head to one side. "Kailey?" he asked.

Kailey's heart sank into the pit of her stomach when she realized who it was. "Michael."

He smiled. "Long time no see. You haven't changed. Still very beautiful."

She gave a fake smile. "You haven't changed either. Your still.. Michael."

About that time the door opened and she stumbled back a few steps. Cody looked at Michael and then back at Kailey. Kailey smiled real big at Cody. "About time you got ready." she said and then grabbed Cody and pulled him into a kiss. Cody was completely shocked. When she pulled away, her heart was racing. "Well Cody, we better go. Michael it was nice seeing you again, but me and my boyfriend are going out." she said and grabbed Cody's arm and dragged him towards the elevator. Cody was still speechless.

When the elevator doors closed, she looked up at the stunned man. "Cody I am so sorry. He was an old boyfriend from high school, and he was always freaky and I knew if he knew I was sing...." she started rambling but Cody interrupted her.

"It's ok." he said laughing a little. She looked down at the floor and then her eyes looked back up at Cody. She couldn't believe it. She was falling for him, and she was falling fast.

_Back in the hotel room_

John was still on the phone with his girlfriend, Maria, when he heard something being thrown into the bathroom door. "Hey Maria I have to go. Talk to you later." he said and then hung up the phone. He got off the couch and knocked on the bathroom door. "Megan?"

The door flung open and John saw Megan's phone laying on the ground, broken. "What the heck did you do?"

Megan reached to slam the door shut but John grabbed the handle to stop her. Megan started pulling with all her power, but John started pulling back. "You know have you ever thought maybe someone had to use the bathroom." he asked.

"Well if Cody or Kailey had to use it all they had to do was ask." she said still pulling.

"What about me?"

"You could hold it."

"And I'm the selfish jerk?!" he said as he stopped pulling on the door to keep it open. The door slammed shut because Megan was still pulling. She went flying backwards, tripping over the bathtub and falling in as the shower curtain came crashing down on her. John heard the commotion and quickly opened the door. When he saw her he tried not to laugh. Unfortunatly for him, she saw him trying to hold in his laughter.

"Haha laugh all you want." she smirked. She scrambled to get out of the tub while John started laughing. As soon as she got out she bumped into him and started to walk to the door.

"What? You said laugh all you want." John said still laughing.

Megan shook her head and left. John shrugged his shoulders, hopped on his bed, and turned the tv on. About 5 seconds after he did he heard the door open and slam shut again. Megan walked and sat down on the couch. "Well it's about time you got back." John said sarcastically.

"Ok look. I barely even know you, and I'm stuck here in this hotel room you. You could be some serial killer for all I know. You saved my life, so I guess I owe you, but so help me if you make one more remark I will take this table and throw it at you."

"First off, I'm not a serial killer. Second, you don't owe me anything. And third, maybe if you wouldn't say the things you say to me, I wouldn't have to make remarks like that."

"Whatever." she said and grabbed the phone and dialed a number. "Luke..." she said into the phone. "So Kailey called you I'm guessing." she said to the person on the other end. "Yes I'm fine." she said rolling her eyes. "Well excuse me, I don't know I just drowned and you think the first thing I'm supposed to do is pick up the phone and call you?!" she told him as she started raising her voice. "No that is on you!" she yelled. "I have no flippin choice!" she said sternly. "Oh what you ask me to marry you, but yet you don't trust me?! How lovely." she said rolling her eyes. "I don't want to do this right now." "You know what maybe I should!" she yelled and then slammed the phone down. John looked at her.

"What?" she asked.

He looked at her closely and noticed her eyes beginning to water. "You ok?"

"Why do you care?" Megan said and got up and walked to the bathroom.

John shrugged his shoulders and continued watching tv.


	7. Tired

**Hey guys, sorry for the long update. BIG thanks to my reviewers BournePriceless54, cristinaN, hardyrhodescenafan1, and Livin on the EDGE!!! Also thanks to everyone who's been reading and suscribing!**

Chapter 7- Tired

Kailey and Cody walked down the road to a McDonalds. Since it was 3 am and not many places were open at that time.

"So what happened with that Michael guy?"

Kailey took a sip of her coffee. "Well like I explained to you earlier he was an old high school flame. I never really liked him, but he was always following me, telling me how much he loved me, blah blah blah. Well my sister kept telling me how cute it was, so I ended up accepting his invatation to go to the dance with him. He thought we were boyfriend and girlfriend but I didn't have the heart to tell him we weren't."

"Why did he stop bugging you?"

"His parents moved here to Miami. I thought for sure I'd never see him again." she said and took another swig of her coffee. "Wish I had never seen him again." she mumbled.

Cody laughed a little. Cody started drinking his coffee when he nearly choked on it.

"You ok?"

"Don't look now but your friend Michael just walked in." he said real low.

Kailey turned her head and saw him staring at them. She turned back to Cody. "Shoot." she said under her breath, trying not to laugh. Michael walked over to the table.

"Kailey I meant to leave you my number. You know, in case you ever need to talk to someone." Michael said as he slid her a business card.

Kailey nodded her a head a little and took the card. "Well thank you. Cody you ready to get Megan's coffee back to her?" Kailey asked.

"Megan? She's here too?"

"Uuh... yeah. She's back at the hotel." Kailey said standing up.

"Well I guess I'll just see her at the wedding." Michael said.

Kailey nodded. "Wait... wedding?"

"Her's and Luke's."

"Right. Sorry. Guess I had a blonde moment." she said as she put her coat on.

"Well let's get out of here." Cody said as he put his arm around Kailey and the two left. As they were walking down the street Kailey was silent. "She didn't tell you, did she?"

"Well I knew Luke was going to ask her, but I didn't know he already did and she accepted. Something is wrong. She tells me everything."

"Maybe she wanted it to be a surprise."

Kailey shrugged. "Guess we'll just ask when we get there."

The two were standing outside in front of the hotel. They looked at the packed lobby. "There's no way we'll be able to get through there without people seeing me." Cody said staring at the building.

"We could always jump the fence." Kailey joked.

"Good idea." Cody said as he started towards the side of the hotel.

"Wait!"

Cody stopped to turn and look at her.

"I have already had to do this once. There is no way I'll be lucky enough to do it again. I was just kidding when I suggested that."

Cody smiled. "You chicken?"

"No! I just.. well my cousin tried to teach me how to jump a fence, but it didn't turn out so great."

"Come on Kailey, it's a great idea, and I'll help you."

Kailey smiled and rolled her eyes. "If I break something it's your fault!"

The two ran to over to the fence. "Ok I'll climb first that way I can help you over." Cody said and then began climbing. After he made it over he watched as Kailey began climbing. Cody reached out his hand and took hers, as he helped her down.

"I did it!!" Kailey said as she jumped up and down with excitement. "Where was the camera? Steve would never believe me." she said laughing.

Cody smiled at the site of her laughing. There was something about her that made her seem so different in his eyes. He couldn't help but wonder if he was falling in love with her. It was scaring himself that he was, because he had only known her for one night. How could one woman make him feel the way he's feeling right now? "Well I hate to interrupt your little party, but I'm cold." he joked.

"Me too." she said still laughing. The two started back inside the hotel. When they got back up to the room they heard the tv going. John was asleep on his bed, but there was no sign of Megan. "Meg?" Kailey asked as she looked in the bathroom. "She's not here." she said to Cody.

Cody walked over to John and woke him up. John nearly levitated off the bed. "Wh.. What??" he said.

"Where's Megan?" he asked John.

"Um. In the bathroom." John replied with a yawn.

"No she isn't." Kailey said.

"Well then I don't know. Do I look like her babysitter? She's a grown woman."

"Point taken, but... well, do you know where she said she was going, or if she dropped any hints about going somewhere?" Kailey asked.

"All I rememeber was her yelling at me, for what reason I don't know, then she called some guy named Luke, yelled at him, I asked her if she was ok cause it looked like she was crying, then she stormed off to the bathroom."

Kailey sat there thinking for a minute. "Well she's still pretty much drunk so she couldn't have gone far. I'll be back later, I'm going to go find her."

"Wait I'm going with you." Cody said.

"I guess I'll go too." John said as he got up off the bed, rolling his eyes.

Cody and Kailey decided to check all the resteraunts that were still open, and John was going to ride around in a cab to see if he saw her.

_Megan's POV_

I was walking down some steet, trying to clear my head. For the first time I was questioning my love for Luke. He was a great guy, but when he got mad, it seemed like he blamed me for everything. He sat there, knowing that I could've died tonight, accused me of cheating on him with John, just because John saved my life, and we had to stay in the same hotel room. I couldn't help but sit there and look back on mine and Luke's relationship and notice how controling he is. We had broken up and gotten back together several times. For some reason I would always go crawling back to him.

"Megan!" someone yelled.

I turned around to see John getting out of a cab and coming towards me.

"Not now." I said shaking my head and started to walk away.

"Look, I was sleeping perfectly fine, but Kailey and Cody got back, said you were missing, and I decided to help look for you."

"Good for you. I guess you should get awarded some kind of medal!" Megan said through her tears.

"Well trying to track you down, there should be some kind of reward." he mumbled.

"No one asked you to babysit me! I don't need you saving my life, I don't need you to help find me, I don't need you to drag me back to the hotel like some kind of hero, I don't ne...." she yelled through her tears until John interrupted her

"Would you shut up for more than like one second?! I saved your life because I wanted to, I helped look for you because I wanted to, and I will drag you back like a hero because I want to."

"No. I'm going back home." Megan said and started to walk away. John grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards him. Their faces were only inches apart. Megan stared into his eyes and he stared back into hers. John leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips. He pulled back and saw all the confusion in her eyes. There was even more than before.

"Megan I'm so...." John started to say but she interrupted.

"Sorry?..... Just leave me alone." she said fighting back even more tears, and ran off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so it literally has been like forever since I've updated this story! To be honest I forgot about it :/ My goal is to finish my unfinished stories before Feb. is over! Haha :) ****… Okay so enough about that. I'd like to thank my chapter 7 reviewers, hardyrhodescenafan1 and livin on the edge!! I truly appreciate the reviews. You guys are awesome! So here is chapter 8, hope ya'll like it!**

_Chapter 8-_

Megan was riding in the cab to who knows where. She just told the driver to drive. She just needed to get away from John. They had been driving for about 30 minutes, and that's when the cab driver pulled the car over. "I'm sorry ma'am but this is where we're going to have to stop." The driver said.

"What? Why?"

"This is as far as your money will take you. Like I said, I'm sorry, but I have a family to feed. I can't drive you around without you paying me." He apologized.

Megan sighed as she grabbed her purse. "I understand. Can you at least tell me where I'm at?"

"You're about 30 minutes outside of Miami. Small, little, town. I'm sorry, but the gas stations and stores close at 9 here. I hope everything turns out ok. Just watch your back." The driver said, and then quickly accelerated off.

"Jerk!" Megan yelled, bending over to pick up a rock and throw it at the cab. Which was speeding off. When the cab was out of sight, Megan stood there on the sidewalk and looked around. "Great. Just great." She said out loud to herself. There was one little bench underneath a streetlight. The only streetlight she saw. She slowly walked over and collapsed on the bench. She looked up at the sky and began to process everything that has happened. She pulled her jacket a little tighter as she shivered. It seemed like it was getting colder and colder.

She felt as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Mom, dad, I miss ya'll so much." She said, swallowing the lump in her throat. "I'm not sure what ya'll would say to me right now. I just wish you could give me some advice mom. I really need it right now." By this point, Megan was having a harder time trying to fight back the tears. Several had escaped and were rolling down her cold face. "Mom, I'm not sure I love…"

"Megan?" a voice asked.

Megan quickly began wiping at her cheek and stood up. "You really don't give up do you?" she irately asked John who was standing in front of her.

"No I don't." he said with a serious look on his face.

She shook her head and sat back down on the bench. John sat down as well. "I'm not leaving back to the hotel without you coming with me. Your sister is worried about you." John said.

"Well you can call and tell her where to find me cause I am not going back with you." She replied with anger. "I should've kept on walking in that parking lot at the arena. I should've never turned around. Then I wouldn't have to deal with you."

"For your information, technically it was the whole drowning thing that got us where we are." John added with a small laugh, hoping it would ease the tension.

Megan slowly turned her head and glared at the man sitting there. "Well maybe you should've let me drown. It would've solved a lot of my problems."

John quickly got a look of sadness and disappointment. "Don't say that. I am sorry about that kiss back there."

Megan sighed and put her face in her hand. "John it's not just about you. The world doesn't revolve around John Cena."

"Then what's wrong? If I showed you the look in your eyes after I kissed you, you would probably think I have had something to do with it."

"Okay maybe that just made me more upset, but it's not all you. I am just ready to go home." She choked up.

John looked at her shivering. "Well, here you go." He said taking off his jacket and putting it around her shoulders. "If you won't come back, at least take my jacket. It's only going to get colder." He said as he stood up. He studied her face as she stared blankly at the ground, hoping she would change her mind and come with him. He gave her a second, but when she didn't come he turned around and started back towards the cab he came in. He got in and shut the door. "Back to the city please." He told the driver. The driver slowly began to accelerate, but stopped. John jerked his head up and saw Megan walking over. John smiled and opened the cab door.

* * *

Cody felt his phone vibrating, so he pulled it out. "It's John. He said he's bringing Megan back to the hotel."

"Oh thank goodness. She can do some pretty stupid things when she gets mad."

Cody kind of giggled a little bit. "One time me, my brother, and my father were watching a football game. My dad and bro were for the Dallas Cowboys, I was for the Oakland Raiders. We were at my house, it was actually just after I moved in so I guess you could say it was a house warming type thing. Well we had some bets going on, and let's just say the Raiders lost. I grabbed the closest thing to me and threw it across the room. I hit the window. My dad and brother were on the ground laughing. I ran outside to see what I threw, and my luck it was my phone."

Kailey started laughing. "Oh gosh nothing like breaking your phone and window in one throw."

"Yeah. I learned to control my madness a little bit." He said with a laugh. "Of course I'm in a good business to relieve anger at times."

"Yeah see that would be a fun job to have." She smiled. "I just take my anger out on my cousin Steve. He's bigger than me so he should be able to take it."

"Well sure! That's what cousins are for." Cody laughed while he pulled back into the parking lot. "Looks like the room chaos hasn't quieted down any." Cody said, trying to find a parking space.

"It's crazy." Kailey nodded.

Cody finally parked the car and the two were slowly walking towards the building. Kailey stopped, which caused Cody to stop as well. "What's wrong?" he questioned.

She looked over and smiled. "Nothing. I just have been replaying the day over and over in my mind. It's kind of chaotic if you ask me." She giggled. "But it's been good."

"Yeah, I promise you, it's not always like this for me."

"Likewise."

Cody looked down at the ground and smiled. "You've definitely made it interesting for me."

Kaley gave him a playful shove as she laughed. "I could say the same for you Cody Rhodes."

"Oh its on girl." He snapped his fingers. He chased her around the parking lot, both laughing as Kaley tried to outrun him. He finally grabbed her from behind and spun her around. She screamed while laughing. He set her back on the ground and she tried to playfully punch him, but he caught her hands. "What are you gonna do now Kaley Marie Hazel?" he asked, gazing into her eyes, breathing hard from all the running around.

"I admit defeat." She said in a soft tone as she tried catching her breath.

Cody stood there for a moment and leaned in until his lips were touching hers. When he pulled back, a smile spread across his face when he saw her smiling.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9-**

The night had finally come to an end. John, Cody, Megan, and Kaley had all made it back to the room and got some well-needed rest. Megan rolled over and slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes. After her eyes adjusted, they scanned the room. Looking around, she didn't see John, so she crawled out of bed and walked to the bathroom. She quietly shut the door behind her so she wouldn't wake the others up. Her hands were propped up against the counter while she took a good look at herself in the mirror. "What are you doing to yourself?" she quietly said to herself.

She shook her head and turned on the water to take a shower. After about 20 minutes, she cut the water off and stepped out with a towel around her. She realized she forgot to grab a change of clothes so she stepped out of the bathroom and top-toed across the room to her suitcase. She was walking back to the bathroom, but was stopped in her tracks when the room door swung open. She jumped back and almost screamed because it scared her. "What the heck John?!" she whispered angrily.

John was trying not to laugh. "Sorry." He chuckled out.

She shook her head and stood there, forgetting she was still in a towel.

John's eyes would quickly scan over Megan and then look back down to the ground. He scratched the back of his head and was grinning. "Um, excuse me." He said, pushing past Megan trying to get out of the awkward situation.

Megan was standing there, wondering why he was acting strange. And then it dawned on her. She looked down and saw the towel. "Crap!" she mumbled as she ran into the bathroom, embarrassed.

John heard her and couldn't help but laugh, causing Cody to wake up. "What time is it?" he grumbled.

John looked at the clock. "It's three in the afternoon man."

"What?!" Cody yelled, shooting up off the couch.

Kaley groaned and rolled over, falling off the bed. "Ow." She mumbled. John started laughing as he walked over to help her up. "Thanks." She said, once she was standing up.

"Sorry." Cody chuckled a bit. She gave him a quick smirk before throwing the remote at him. "Ow you're such a violent woman!" he joked.

"And you better remember that." She grinned.

John kept looking back and forth between them. "What's up with you two?"

As if on cue, they both replied "Nothing." At the same time.

"Right." John shook his head. "Well I gotta meet Maria. Catch ya later." He waved.

After he left the room, Cody was slowly making his way over to Kaley. "Nothing huh?" he questioned.

Kaley could feel her heart skip a beat, as he got closer. She just kept remembering that kiss last night, and how wonderful it was. "I could ask you the same thing." She said in a low voice, because he was now standing right in front of her. Cody grinned a little and then placed his index finger under her chin and tilted her head back slightly. She stood there, motionless, paralyzed by the touch. Cody slowly began to lean in, but quickly jumped back when Megan opened the bathroom door, cussing under her breath. When Megan looked up, she realized she had interrupted something.

"Am I…" Megan's sentence trailed, when she saw Cody and Kaley looking around. "I'm sorry. I'll just… leave. Ya'll two back as you were." She waved and quickly scrambled out of the room.

After she left Kaley started laughing. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"Well hey, I'm gonna get a shower. What do you say we grab a bite to eat afterwards?"

"Sounds good to me." He nodded.

After Kaley shut the bathroom door, Cody collapsed on the couch. He ran his fingers through his hair when the thought of him heading back on the road came to mind. Tomorrow night was the night his flight was scheduled to leave. "Damnit." He muttered to himself as he kicked a shoe across the room. He finally found a girl that made him fall in love again, but after tomorrow, he'd probably never see her again. How was he going to break this to Kaley? Maybe she didn't feel the same way he did? Maybe it wouldn't be that hard on her.

* * *

"John, why do you seem so distracted?" Maria Kanellis asked her boyfriend.

"I'm not distracted." He argued.

"Yes you are. I know it."

"I promise you babe, I'm not."

Maria sighed and twirled the straw in her drink around. "Does it have anything to do with those two girls you're bunking with?"

John looked at his girlfriend with a look. "It has nothing to do with them." He shot back. "You told me you were ok with me having to share a room."

Maria rolled her eyes. "Well you just proved that you could lie to me because you said I promise it's not them. That means something is distracting you!"

"Ria you are overthinking this!" John yelled. "But I guess it's a good thing since you never think."

"Excuse me?!" Maria squealed.

"You heard me loud and clear baby." John laughed.

Maria shook her head and stood up. "Jerk." She mumbled, just before throwing her drink on him.

John sat there with coke all over him, just blinking. Maria gave him a smug look and began to walk away. That was until John stood up and called her name. Maria smiled, because she knew she had won this fight and they'd both laugh about it any second now. She quickly hid her smile and turned back around.

John walked over to her, "I'm sorry." He began.

"It's…"

"No, let me finish." He told her. "I'm sorry about what I said, and, and well you were right. I am distracted."

Maria nodded her head a little more. "Go on."

"I'm distracted because I'm not sure how I feel about me and you anymore. And that little stunt you pulled has made it clear for me." He continued. "You want me wrapped around your little finger, but I'm not having it. All this time I've been blind as to what you've been doing, but I'm not blind anymore."

"What?" she sharply asked.

"Maria, you're a great girl and all, and there's gonna be some man that's lucky to have you… very lucky." He said looking her up and down. He quickly snapped out of the thoughts his mind had begun to drift to, "But that man is not me. Maria, I'm breaking up with you."

"You're breaking up with me?!" Maria yelled. "Oh I don't think so! Cause I'm breaking up with you!" she yelled even louder, causing everyone in the restaurant to stare. After her outburst, she quickly stormed out, leaving everyone staring at John.

"Awkward." He said to himself.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the long wait! Thanks to all my reviewers!!! You guys are the BEST!!! 3

**Chapter 10-**

John was walking down the sidewalk, just trying to wrap his head around things that have happened these past two days. It was so unclear, and crazy. This is probably the craziest it's ever been for him. Well maybe not. But still. It was close enough. He heard someone say hey, and turned around to see Megan walking up beside him. John let out a gasp. "You acknowledged me in public?!"

Megan rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

John chuckled. "Sorry. One of those had to moments."

Megan let out a gasp. "John Cena actually says sorry?!" she mocked him.

John smiled. "White girl has jokes."

Megan couldn't help but laugh a little. When she caught herself, she quickly got quiet.

"Why do you do that?" he asked her.

"What?"

"You won't let yourself be happy."

"I am too happy."

"No. No your not."

"I'm so glad to know you know me better than I do." She snapped.

"You're sitting here proving my point. You start laughing, then stop, and when I bring it up, you snap!" he said, with his voice raising.

Megan stopped and glared at him. "John you don't know me. You don't know what is going on in my life. So shut up about it."

"Ohh I see. Just because Megan isn't happy, the WHOLE world has to bow at her feet and act exactly how she wants us to?! Dang you're the most… frustrating person I've ever met!!!"

"Me?! FRUSTRATING?! Have you seen or heard the way you act?!?"

John could feel his blood pressure rising. He really did hate fighting with her over nothing, but everytime she started snapping, he just wanted to pull his hair out and scream like a child. "You know what?"

"What." She coldly replied.

"Just leave me alone." He said. "I'm leaving tomorrow, just wish it could be sooner so I don't ever have to see you again."

Megan stood there in complete shock as she watched John walk away from her. She thought she hated him, but why did it feel like someone just stabbed her in the heart? Megan felt her eye's beginning to swell with tears. She just closed her eyes for a moment then began to head back to the hotel.

* * *

Kaley and Cody were enjoying a nice lunch together. Kaley couldn't help but smile anytime she was with him. All her worries were gone, and there was no one else but her and him.

"Kaley, I need to talk to you about something.." Cody said. Kaley studied the look in his eyes and could tell it wasn't good. She set her fork down on her plate and gave him her attention. "You know I have to leave tomorrow don't you?" he asked.

Kaley's eyes drifted downwards. She had completely forgotten about it. "Really? Wow time flies."

"Yes it does." He agreed.

It felt like a bomb just dropped and ruined the whole trip. Kaley could feel the intensity in the air and finally spoke up. "We're not gonna forget each other, or lose contact, or anything like that?" she asked, with concern in her eyes.

Cody gave a weak smile and reached across the table and took her hand in his. "I could never not see you again. Or not talk to you again."

Kaley gave a small smile. "Good. Now that you're in my life I…" her sentence slowly trailed.

Cody lowered his head, but his eyes gazed back up to her. "I don't want to lose you either."

He stood up a little and leaned across the table, cupping her face in his hands, he leaned in gently kissing her lips. When they broke the kiss, he rested his forehead on hers. "What do you say we get out of here?" he asked.

A smile spread across her face and she nodded.

The two stood up from the table and headed towards the door. Randy Orton was walking down the sidewalk when he spotted Cody and Kaley. "Hey Codester! I was just getting ready to call you."

Cody looked up and saw Randy walking back to them. Randy glanced at Kaley, then back at Cody. "Randy, this is Kaley. Kaley, this is Randy." Cody introduced them.

"Hi." She shyly waved.

"Nice to meet you." Randy smiled. He looked back at Cody. "Hey man, Vince booked us on an earlier flight. He needs everyone in San Diego sooner for some kind of RAW meeting."

"What?!" Cody yelled. "How soon???"

"Flight leaves in 7 hours." Randy informed him. "Well hey, I gotta run. Talk to you later." Randy said then gave him a slap on the back. "Once again, nice to meet you." He said to Kaley then walked away.

Cody looked over and could see the sadness on Kaley's face. He looked around at everyone around them. "Well this sucks."

"Why?" Kaley asked then reached over and grabbed his hand to pull him closer.

"I have to leave in a few hours."

"It won't be goodbye." She said with a comforting smile.

* * *

Megan sighed as she pulled out her phone and dialed a number. It rang twice and then he answered. "Hey baby." He greeted her.

"Hey." She said.

"You ok?" Luke, Megan's fiancée questioned.

"Not really." She replied. "Can you come get me? I want to leave the truck for Kaley. I just want to come home now."

"Yeah sure babe. I'll be there soon."

"Thanks. Love you." She said and hung up before he had the chance to say anything else.

Megan looked around the room and began to pack all her things. Looking around to make sure she didn't miss anything, she saw a notepad and pen lying on the table. She sat down and took them in her hands and began to write.

"_John I'm sorry for being a complete jerk to you. Well at least a few of the times. I hope you have a good life. _

_-Megan_

_P.S. You were right. I haven't been a happy person lately.."_

She folded up the piece of paper and stuck it in John's suitcase. Megan grabbed her bag and walked towards the door. She studied the room for a moment, then stepped outside in the hallway and let the door slam shut. She shook her head and headed towards the elevators.


End file.
